


Ma'Oz Tzur

by danthezijn



Series: 10 Days of Christmas [3]
Category: Justice League (2017)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Canon Jewish Character, Christmas, Family Fluff, First Kiss, Hanukkah, Jewish Barry Allen, Jewish Holidays, LGBTQ Jewish Character(s) - implied, League as a family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 15:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13034466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danthezijn/pseuds/danthezijn
Summary: Ma’Oz Tzur (“Rock of Ages”): a Hanukkah song, traditionally sung after the lighting of the candles each night, and at other times throughout the holiday. It was composed in Europe in the 12th or 13th century.orThe 5 times Barry shows Victor – and the rest of the League - a Hanukkah tradition, and the 1 time Victor shows him a Christmas one.





	Ma'Oz Tzur

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the following prompt:
> 
> Person A celebrates Christmas and Person B celebrates Hanukkah so they spend the month of December teaching each other the traditions and customs of each holiday 
> 
> (except more about learning Hannukah traditions)

1

 

They’d all heard from Batman – Bruce, Victor’s mind supplied -  that Barry was Jewish and that none of them were to disrespect him in any way during the holiday season. It’s not like any of them were planning to, although they did become more careful about mentioning it around him. It was their first big holiday together, but at the same time not really, because Barry wouldn’t really _celebrate_ with them.

 

It didn’t really make a difference either way. They were still an odd family, no matter how you looked at it, so even if it wasn’t celebrating Christmas, it was celebrating good times and surviving. Most of them hadn’t celebrated Christmas because of religious reasons anyway. The fact that Barry was so dedicated to Hanukkah _because_ of religious reasons was all the more respectable to Victor.

 

None of this could’ve prepared him for Barry in a cosy looking, blue Hanukkah sweater. With a freaking pun on it. If Victor thought the red made Barry look good, it was nothing compared to the blue. It matched perfectly with his dark hair and pale skin.

 

Barry turned to him then, bright smile and flailing arms as he called Victor over to look at what he’d just gotten in the mail that day. Victor had a pretty good guess.

 

The look on Bruce’s face when he saw the sweater, that proclaimed “let’s get lit”, was priceless.

 

2

 

He was hanging out with Diana in the living room, her reading a book while he quickly scanned through some articles online, when Barry stumbled in. He was clutching some kind of candle holder in his hand. Victor recognized it, but he couldn’t immediately think of the name.

 

Diana closed her book, sitting upright and looking at Barry curiously. He flushed, waving it around – and for a second Victor thought he was going to hit himself – while saying “It’s December twelfth” in lieu of an explanation.

 

Victor nodded, while Diana just looked more confused. “It’s the first day of Hanukkah,” he supplied. While Diana’s face cleared in understanding, Barry just looked at him confused. He shrugged. “I thought it would be better to at least have a little knowledge about the holiday you celebrate. It’s important to you, so it should be important to us as well.”

 

Barry flushed deep red, quickly walking to the other side of the room to put the candle holder down. “Do you know what this called, then?” It wasn’t asked unkindly, just curious.

 

Victor frowned, feeling kind of bad about himself when Barry’s face fell a little in disappointment. “I did know,” he said, “but I have to admit that I looked into so much Hanukkah traditions and history that I may have forgotten.” If his face had allowed it, he probably would’ve looked sheepish.

 

Diana grinned at him like a proud mother while Barry also offered a small smile. “That’s alright. I really appreciate the effort.” His eyes shifted from the holder to Victor. “It’s called a Menorah.”

 

Snapping his fingers, Victor added, “You add a candle every night, right? Starting on the left when lighting them, so that the kindling begins with the newest light.”

 

Barry nodded, looking very pleased about Victor knowing this. “Do you know what the candles mean?” To which Victor regrettably shook his head.

 

Barry spent that night explaining everything he knew about the candles to them, and even allowed them to be with him when he lit the first one and recited the blessings.

 

3

 

Both Arthur and he stopped dead in their tracks when they entered the mansion, a heavenly smell drifting towards them from the kitchen. Arthur actually _groaned_ , looking like man that hadn’t eaten for three weeks instead of the actual three hours before they started their patrol.

 

Everything had been quiet that night, and Victor was thankful for it. Breaks were good from time to time. He would also feel bad if Barry’s holiday would be disturbed by some wannabe bad guy with the worst timing ever.

 

Realizing that Barry was probably the culprit for the delicious smell, Victor didn’t hesitate to enter the kitchen, Arthur behind him shortly. The Aquaman actually paused in the doorway, taking a second to take a deep breath and enjoy the scent. Victor just smirked, shaking his head as he took a seat at the breakfast bar and waited for Barry to notice them. In the meantime, he was free to notice the other boy as much as he wanted.

 

Barry had foregone the sweater today and was wearing his signature red flannel, sleeves rolled up to his elbows. The muscles in his underarms flexed as he took one of the freshly cooked doughnuts and squeezed some jelly into it. He was wearing a “keep calm and eat latkes” apron, a gift Diana had given him the day after their first night of Hanukkah together. Barry had been overjoyed.

 

When Barry turned around to place the jelly doughnut on a tray on their side of the counter, he almost jumped out of his skin. He dropped the doughnut, but thankfully his speed was faster than gravity and he was able to save it before it fell on the ground. He glared at them. They pretended to look apologetic, knowing it was probably a mile off.

 

As soon as Barry put it down Arthur reached for it, but speedster quickly smacked his hand away. “You can only have one if you know what they’re called,” he challenged, crossing his arms over his chest. Victor dared the thought that he looked cute.

 

Arthur groaned, laying his head on the surface of the bar. “It’s the jelly doughnuts with the difficult name.”

 

This just earned him a smirk from Barry, who turned to look at Victor expectantly.

 

“Sufganiyot,” Victor supplied easily. “And I know that there is a significance to them being cooked in oil, but my information on that is kind of fuzzy.”

 

Barry nodded, turning around and quickly filling the rest of the doughnuts before putting them all on the tray. He handed the last one to Victor, who nodded in appreciation. They both ignored the indignant sound coming from Arthur.

 

“It serves as a symbol of the legend of the jar of oil that lasted for eight days.” Barry relented when Arthur let out another pathetic noise and handed him one as well. He took one for himself and finished it in two seconds. Victor just wanted to savour his.

 

“Could you tell us more about this legend?” Arthur asked, apparently intrigued.

 

The stomach ache both of them got after eating one too many doughnuts was worth it for the smile Barry gave them while he explained, once again, everything he knew about his traditions.

 

4

 

Victor paused in the doorway, not sure if he should disturb the two current occupants of the living room. Before he could make up his mind, Barry had already spotted him and waved him over, a big smile on his face. Victor would never be able to deny him anything, looking like that.

 

The thing that made him pause was not just Barry, but Superman sitting on the ground as well, _both_ of them wearing a Hanukkah sweater and engrossed in a game. He carefully settled on the couch, not wanting to disturb them.

 

Clark turned to him and gave him a dazzling smile. “Fascinating, isn’t it? This religion and its holidays are so similar to my own. It’s like having a piece of Krypton here on earth.”

 

Victor nodded, pointing at Clark’s sweater. “Does that sweater have anything to do with the game you guys are playing?”

 

Clark looked down at his sweater, which said “you spin me right round, baby”, and burst out laughing. Barry looked highly amused as well.

 

“It is,” he said. “It was a gift from Barry.”

 

The two of them resumed their game. It looked quite interesting. Instead of looking it up, he decided to ask, “So, what’s it called and how does it work?”

 

He let himself be pulled into their game - which was apparently called _‘dreidel’_ , or at least the spinning tops were, Victor wasn’t sure – and joined them on the floor. He wasn’t at all surprised when Barry beat both of them.

 

5

 

It was December twentieth, and while Victor really wanted to spend the last night of Hanukkah with Barry, he wasn’t sure if he would be welcome. Barry had welcomed them all well enough into his holiday, showing them all the traditions and letting them eat the food, but when Barry had quietly asked for them to not disturb him the day before, they had all taken it seriously. Victor wasn’t sure if the privacy the other boy had requested was also meant for this day, but he didn’t want to risk it.

 

If Barry wanted them to join in, he would most likely search them out.

 

Victor was about to go to upstairs, disheartened but understanding at Barry’s absence, when he passed the living room and heard someone singing quietly. Not just anyone, but _Barry_ singing quietly.

 

He hesitated for a second, but decided to check it out. Barry sounded so _sad._ Quietly opening the sliding door, Victor leaned against the doorframe and watched Barry from behind.

 

The song sounded happy and upbeat, but every time Barry’s voice cracked Victor felt like crying. Just as he was about to turn around and head upstairs, the song was over and all that could be heard was Barry sniffling. Before he could leave and give Barry the privacy he deserved, Victor bumped against the door and alerted Barry of his presence. The speedster turned around.

 

Big, red-rimmed eyes looking at him and Victor felt guilty. He winced. “Sorry,” he said quickly. “I didn’t mean to disturb you. It was just… you sounded really sad.”

 

Barry stared at him for a long minute, before turning around again. He was about to apologize again when the other boy spoke up, voice barely a whisper. “The song is called ‘ _Ma’Oz Tzur’._  It means “rock of ages”. It’s traditionally sung after the lighting of the candles each night, but I only do it on the last one.” His voice wavered. “Like mom used to do.”

 

Victor quietly crossed the room, coming to a halt besides Barry. He watched the candles burn for a couple of seconds, carefully taking Barry’s hand in his own and squeezing. Barry led out another sob, and suddenly his arms were filled with a speedster.

 

“It’s alright,” he murmured into his hair. “Thank you for sharing that with me, and everything else you’ve shared with me the past couple of days.”

 

Barry took a shuddering breath and nodded. Victor squeezed him tighter. He carefully carried him upstairs, and held him until the sobs quieted down and the boy was asleep. Victor himself was not far behind.

 

+1

 

After that last night of Hanukkah, something had shifter between Barry and him. He had always been aware of his feelings towards the speedster, but that night seemed to have opened the floodgates. Even Barry, who was normally oblivious to social ques, seemed to have picked up on at least _something,_ for every time he and Victor were alone there was a blush on his cheeks and he seemed almost bashful.

 

Victor didn’t know what to do about it.

 

The other Leaguers had a lot to say about it, of course. Diana and Clark tried to give him advice, while Bruce just went for an awkward shovel talk. Arthur was the only one who seemed content to just watch the show.

 

The answer for his problem came in the form of Alfred. Beautiful, smart, _glorious_ Alfred.

 

They had decided to celebrate Christmas together, pulling Barry along in their festivities like he had done for them. The diner was great, desert even better, and Victor had honestly missed the feeling of family. The others seemed to agree, if the content smiles going around the room were any indication.

 

Clark had left early, wanting to spend the rest of the night with his mother and Lois. Arthur had left next, grumbling something about a bed and needing sleep. This left just him with Bruce, Diana, Barry and Alfred.

 

Alfred stood up and started gathering the dishes. Not wanting the man to do everything by himself, Victor was quick to stand up and offer a hand. Barry was apparently on the same page, for he too started collecting dishes and walked with them to the kitchen.

 

Once they walked through the doors leading to the hallway, Alfred quickly walked forward. “Stop right there, you two.”

 

Both of them froze, unsure where Alfred was going with this. He took the plates out of their hands, but instead of explaining, he just pointed up with a smirk on his face. With dread filling his stomach, Victor looked up and saw what Alfred was so smug about.

 

Mistletoe.

 

Barry turned to him, confused. Alfred quickly disappeared, leaving Victor to his predicament. Diana and Bruce whistled. He wasn’t sure whether he wanted to thank or punch everyone.

 

“What’s that plant, Victor?” Barry asked, and it took all Victor’s willpower not to confess his love right there and then. That would have to wait till later.

 

First, he said, “Let _me_ teach _you_ a Christmas tradition, for a change.”

 

And kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Part 3 of the 10 Days of Christmas
> 
> i am not Jewish and, sadly, very uncultured. all my information about Hanukkah and its traditions is from [this website](https://reformjudaism.org/hanukkah-customs-and-rituals) and my old history teacher.
> 
> i hope everyone is having a great Hanukkah! i love that they made Barry Jewish, and i read somewhere that Superman could be Jewish as well, so i rolled with it.
> 
> A short list with links:
> 
>  
> 
> [Barry’s sweater](https://slimages.macysassets.com/is/image/MCY/products/0/optimized/8970590_fpx.tif?01AD=3m1NNE228ISasPGIZ5krVHIEOPL8teCV63wyR66BftqAmr3esIMtnCg&01RI=56451AE360DA74E&01NA=&op_sharpen=1&wid=400&hei=489&fit=fit,1&%24filterlrg%24)
> 
>  
> 
> [Barry’s apron](https://i.pinimg.com/236x/0c/c0/89/0cc0891c54bbcdaf5740bf3bf2c7a354.jpg)
> 
>  
> 
> [Clark’s sweater](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/91%2BqSQMfrPL._UL1500_.jpg)


End file.
